rathfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Pickles
Mr. Pickles, otherwise known as Pickles, (born the early 90's most likely) is an American actor, writer, voice actor, and online personality. He is known for his portrayals of Stan Waters on the Twitch.tv series The Long Dark ''and ''Revolution, Bartleby Fumas in the Twitch.tv series Mythras, Narrator in Department 7 and Stonehelm, and Storyteller Traveler. Pickles has also appeared in recurring roles in skits, Broforce, Gang Beasts, Killing Floor, Saints Row and more. He has also regularly appeared as a fictionalized version of himself on the WrathInspired Talk Shows. Pickles is also the Writer and Director of the new Twitch.tv series Traveler. Pickles is one of the key contributing members of the WrathInspired Staff on Twitch.tv. "I'm Pickles. I play by no rules except all of the many rules I use. A fake scientist and an undisciplined spellcaster, I have 20% skill in bureaucracy, and a fondness for pizza. I also have a gray coat. Decidedly equipped with two arms." Early Life Pickles was born sometime in the early 90's, in the NorthWest of the United States. He has a brother, who goes by the alias "SlappinButtsAndTagginNuts". Career Early work Pickles made his acting debut in the Twitch.tv series The Killing Floor as #NextTurn. He then starred in Saints Row as ExplorerPicklesNextTurn. Later he was shown in the animated series Gang Beasts. He had a role in Terraria but the show was cancelled not long after. He first gained widespread attention for playing Stan Waters in The Long Dark, the Twitch.tv show written and produced by WrathInspired. Revolution Pickles secured a role in Revolution where he resurrected his character Stan Waters and brought him to this realm. A simple bardic humanoid of liquid composition, Stan played a leading role in uniting the cast and crew to produce an amazing storyline that has recently been offered a reboot. Stonehelm Pickles moved from acting to storytelling when he launched Stonehelm, a remastered edition of WrathInspired's Stonehelm from the mid 2000's. This show took off with a unique concept of one leading role accompanied by alternating accompanying roles. Stonehelm quickly rose to the top of the charts and even earned Pickles the nickname, Legend. Traveler His most recent production is a new series on Twitch.tv called Traveler. As Lead Writer and Director, Pickles has produced another hit. By the time the series hit two episodes, it was already a crowd favorite. Definitely outside of Pickles' norm, Traveler is set in the future involving space, pirates, aliens, and more. Web TV Pickles was shown on Twitch.tv for a birthday special where he slapped WrathInspired. He has made guest appearances on the InWiLs channel of Twitch.tv. He is known throught Twitch as The Legend and his presence usually brings cheers and praise. Other Information A skilled chef, Pickles enjoys cooking and makes dinner every night for his wife. Married for years, Pickles and his wife, only known as Dreuh, live in the NorthWest of the US. Pickles and Rath have been friends for over 10 years and is regarded and Rath's personal best and closest friend, even though they are 2.5k miles apart.